Snow Falling On Seattle
by iloveromance
Summary: A perfectly planned romantic evening on a winter's night with Daphne turns into a heartbreaking event for Niles when an unexpected situation is taken out of proportion. But regaining Daphne's trust and winning her heart once more is much harder than it appears.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is an expanded rewrite of a story I found while looking through the Frasier archives.  
**_

(Niles POV)

The kisses seemed to last forever and Niles certainly didn't mind. After enduring so many years of longing for Daphne and then almost losing her to Donny Douglas, he vowed to never take a moment of his time with her for granted. And as he and Daphne sat opposite one another on Frasier's sofa, he stared into her beautiful brown eyes, content to kiss her for as long as possible. But, like a beautiful fairy tale, this portion of the day would soon come to an end.

He had something very special planned for later that evening but if he didn't leave Frasier's soon, the evening wouldn't commence as scheduled. And he wanted nothing more than to assure that the night was absolutely perfect, just like the angel next to him.

"I should get going." He said against her lips. But his reluctant comment only increased the passion between them. Playfully, Daphne pushed him against the sofa cushions and smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Do you really have to leave, Niles?"

His heart throbbed in his chest and he kissed her even deeper. He wanted to stay, God, how he wanted to. For there was no doubt in his mind that kisses such as these would lead to a night of intimacy in the privacy of her bedroom that neither of them would ever forget. But if the evening at his home unfolded the way he hoped, the intimacy would be even more romantic in his home, without the fear of distractions.

And so it was with a heavy heart that he answered her question truthfully. "Yes, my love. But it's only for a few hours. I want this night to be spectacular."

She groaned and rose from the sofa, waiting for him to retrieve his coat before walking him to the door. "I'll see you later then."

"Is 7:00 okay?"

Daphne smiled and kissed him softly. "7:00 is perfect. And I promise to look absolutely beautiful when I arrive at your door."

He returned his angel's smile, his eyes taking in her appearance. Dressed in jeans and a pale yellow, albeit well-worn Oregon Coast sweatshirt, he couldn't resist kissing her again.

"My love you couldn't possibly look more beautiful than you do at this moment."

She rolled her eyes and swatted him playfully. "Niles, don't be ridiculous! I look terrible!"

"You're beautiful." He corrected. "I'll see you at 7:00. I love you, Daphne."

Her hands cradled his face and she kissed him again. "And I love you, Niles."

He barely had a chance to close the door for the kisses that followed. And when stood in the hallway waiting for the elevator doors to close, 7:00 seemed light years away.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart was still beating rapidly as he made his way down each aisle of the gourmet grocery store. It wasn't like him to be so nervous, but this was no routine shopping trip. He was preparing for a night of fine wine, cuisine and romance. The thought of being alone with Daphne was nothing short of euphoric, but he had to make certain that every detail was carefully planned. And that required purchasing the highest quality items possible, leaving nothing to chance.

His trip around the high-class store was an adventure in itself as he scanned the various brands, choosing each item with extreme care. When he reached the last aisle, he smiled to himself as he checked the final item off of his shopping list. And then he made his way to the registers, stopping only to pick up the most beautiful bouquet of flowers he could find; a pink roses with a heavenly scent. Daphne was certain to love them.

But when he'd reached the check stand, he grumbled silently. Each line was at least ten customers long and each was moving at a snail's pace. At this rate he'd be lucky to get home by 6:30. But after what felt like an eternity, he found himself at the front of the line. He quickly paid for his purchases and wheeled his shopping cart through the automatic doors to the parking lot en route to his car.

Moments later he was walking through the door of his Montana apartment, grocery bags in hand as he hummed a tune to himself. It was a song he found himself singing often_; Heart and Soul_. Ironically it was the same song that he and Daphne had sung the last time he'd made dinner for her… but at the time she thought he was expecting the fictitious Phyllis.

He would never forget the way they stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables (in rhythm!) which led to a wonderful duet that would stay in his heart for the rest of his life. The evening hadn't gone as planned, and oh how he wished he had told Daphne his feelings for her over dinner, if only to have earned more time with her. Lying to her was painful but he'd been a coward. And yet through what could only be considered fate, they had found each other. His mother's long-ago words of wisdom resounded in his head; _Everything happens for a reason_. And now that he and Daphne had finally declared their love for one another, he realized how right his mother had been.

Hastily, he put the groceries in the kitchen and arranged his purchases across the kitchen counter. And then armed with a cookbook and the proper cooking utensils, he took a deep breath and set to work. The wall clock told him that it was ten minutes until 5:00, which gave him a little over two hours to get ready, but he wasn't worried. He had plenty of time.

Tonight would be the most romantic and wonderful night of his life. And with any luck, Daphne would show her appreciation with love and affection.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour and a half later, the dinner that he'd worked so hard to prepare was keeping warm in the oven. Taking one last peek to make certain that everything was perfect, he inhaled the aroma of herb-encrusted chicken, chuckling to himself as he wondered if he'd be able to wait for his angel to arrive before indulging into the meal. But he only needed to picture her beautiful face to know that any meal was worth waiting for as long as he could share it with her.

His heart pounded with anticipation and he practically floated up the staircase. When he reached his bedroom, he tossed his clothes aside and headed for the shower. The warm soapy water soothed his nervousness and completely refreshed him. Minutes later he emerged from the shower and dried off with the luxurious Indian cotton towels he kept readily stocked in the linen closet.

Just the feel of the material against his skin proved a memory... a memory of a hot summer night long before he and Daphne were a couple and they almost…

Suddenly the bathroom seemed warmer than ever and he went to the sink to splash cool water on his heated cheeks. But he knew that the temperature in the bathroom hadn't changed at all. It was the image of Daphne wearing a slim white t-shirt fanning herself with the hem of it in front of his oscillating fan. He wanted her so badly that night; God how he wanted her. But it would have been a terrible mistake to act on his feelings. She wasn't his and had no idea how he felt about her.

Thank God for small miracles like the one that brought them together.

A slow smile appeared as he thought about all they had been through to get to this point and he quickened his pace to get ready for her arrival. A splash of cologne that she loved so much followed by a crisp white t-shirt, khaki slacks and a place yellow tie and he was ready for an evening of romance that neither of them would soon forget. The only thing left to do was to slip on his navy blue blazer, the one that Daphne encouraged him to wear on his fictitious date with Phyllis. That night was one of a million missed chances to tell Daphne how he felt, but now it no longer mattered.

After one last check on the dinner, he entered the dining room and looked around to make certain that everything was in place. The table was set for two and a pair of flickering red candles sent candlelight bouncing off of the walls. A glance at his watch made his heart skip a beat. It was 6:55 and his angel would be arriving any moment.

And as if by fate, the doorbell rang. She had arrived.

He crossed the living room and he could only imagine how beautiful she would look. He smiled in anticipation, wondering what she would wear. He hoped it was his favorite dress; the one with-

The doorbell rang again and again, startling him out of his thoughts and suddenly he was horrified. Dear God what was wrong with him? His heart pounded and he hurried to the door, determined to make it up to her. His hand trembled as he reached for the doorknob but it was his mind that raced with a string of excuses, none of which seemed appropriate, or believable.

"Daphne I am so sorry to keep you waiting. I don't know what came over me. I-."

He froze in stunned belief and he could hardly breathe.

"It's about time you answered the door! Is this the way you treat all of your guests?"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. And he was met with a familiar smirk.

"What's wrong Niles? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Dear God….


	4. Chapter 4

"Niles, you didn't answer me! Perhaps you're just speechless to see me again! Well I missed you too. Very much in fact."

"M-Mel." He managed to choke out. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

She laughed and touched his sleeve, causing him to recoil in silent disgust. To think that he'd not only had physical relations with this woman but had promised to love her until death due them part, sickened him beyond belief. But he could only stare at her in disbelief.

"It's about time you answered the door." She said again. "Why are you so dressed up?"

He said nothing but the sound of his heart thundered in his ears.

"Niles…" she continued her voice uncharacteristically unsteady. "I wanted to see you one last time."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I need to talk to you about something important and since you weren't answering your cell phone I thought I'd take a chance and see if you were home." She glanced around the apartment and smiled. "I see things haven't changed much. But remember how it used to be when we lived here together? As husband and wife?"

The familiar anger formed in his chest. "Mel, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something, Niles?"

"Because you always-look, whatever it is you want, you're not getting it. I already gave you your fabricated wedding reception-the one that I had to break my date with Daphne for-and enough money to live comfortably for years. What more do you want?"

"Niles is that any way to speak to a woman you once loved unconditionally?"

"Mel, you have used me for the last time! You've done everything in your power to ruin my relationship with Daphne but it's not going to work. Daphne and I are deeply in love and it's just a matter of time before-."

"You're still seeing that tramp?"

"Daphne is _not_ a tramp!" Niles yelled. "And don't you _ever_ call her that again! In fact, just get out of my home right now!" But his attempts to shove her away proved worthless when she shoved back, almost causing him to stumble in his Italian leather shoes. And then her hands went to her hips in an authoritative pose that he hated so much.

"I'm standing in the doorway, Niles. And the hallway is the property of the building. Don't you read your building codes? You seemed to know all about it when we were living here."

"What do you want, Mel? I'm very busy and I don't have time for-."

"I'm getting married tomorrow and he's a wonderful man. He's a doctor. In fact, you might even know him. Dr. Stan-."

"I don't care who he is!" Niles spat.

"Sure you do, Niles! Admit it, you're jealous! Another man wants me!"

"Mel-."

"But I've been thinking about us and the way our relationship ended so badly. Niles, I still love you and I know there's a chance for us. I want to give it another try."

"Mel, I really-."

He didn't hesitate in his reply. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on, Niles. You really think that you would be happier with Daphne than with me? She's a maid! I'm a doctor! I make more money than she does-and probably ever will see in her lifetime."

Niles swallowed hard, trying to force himself away from Mel's pathetic seduction attempt. But he couldn't move, couldn't even breathe.

"Mel-." He choked out. "If you don't leave now, I'll call…"

"_Who_ will you call, Niles? Your _dad_? The old man who used to be a cop? Or your brother? The tired boring host of that awful radio show? What's it called again?"

"It's none of your _damn_ business what it's called! Now get out! Before I-."

"Niles, Niles… Just forget about Daphne. She's worthless! Remember _us_, Niles? Remember_ this_?"

He gasped as she cradled his face in her hands and her lips crashed down on his in a crushing, demanding kiss. The touch was familiar and loathsome at the same time and he struggled to break free, but her hold on him was simply too great.

"Mel, stop this! I don't love you." He said against her lips. "I love-."

"You love _me,_ Niles! You know you do. Just say it! Admit it!"

He swallowed hard, sickened by the thought. "If I say what you want to hear, will you leave?"

"Yes." She said after a pause that was much too long.

"Fine Mel, but if you _don't_ leave I'll…"

The kiss intensified until his lips felt numb with pain and he found himself wondering if every kiss in their relationship had been this excruciating. Once more he tried to break free, but he could hear her whisper against his lips;

"Say it, Niles. Say you love me."

Finally he knew he had to succumb to her demands. If he didn't, there was no telling what she might do.

"I love you, Mel" He choked out.

Mel smiled with satisfaction. "I knew it! I knew you still loved me!" And she rewarded for his efforts with another painful, demanding kiss.

But then the sound of rapid footsteps and a familiar voice broke the silence that followed. "Niles I'm so sorry I'm late, I-."

He broke free of Mel's kiss in one forceful motion and turned in horror. His perfectly planned evening had just come crashing down around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne stared at Niles and Mel but for a moment before her emotions threatened to get the best of her. A feeling of numbness went through her and she could barely comprehend the words that Niles was saying to her now. As she turned and ran down the hallway in search of the elevator, she was only vaguely aware of Niles shouting her name.

She had to leave… to get as far away from the Montana, Mel and Niles as possible. And even if she ran to the end of the earth, it would never be far enough.

Somehow she managed to make it down the elevator and to her car when she turned to find him running toward her. The adrenaline inside of her increased and she inserted her key, into the ignition. Her hand shook violently, making it nearly impossible to perform the task. Miraculously the car started and she struggled to shift the gear into Reverse before forcefully backing up, then putting the car into Drive to peel out of the garage. The journey to the Elliot Bay Towers was a blur, both figuratively and literally and when she finally reached the familiar garage, she had no recollection of how she'd gotten there.

Blindly she stopped the engine and opened the door, climbing out of the car. Mere seconds passed before she rushed to enter the building where she was greeted by Morrie.

"Good evening Ms. Moon. It's nice to see... Are you all right?"

She wanted to answer but she didn't dare even look at him for fear that her emotions would hit full force, and instead rushed past him, aware of the look of concern he must be wearing; the one that would completely shatter her emotions even further.

As she reached the elevator, her frustration mounted and she pushed the tiny button repeatedly, willing the doors to open. Once inside, she jammed her thumb against the button for the nineteenth floor, nearly breaking both her thumb and the button in the process. The force sent a shooting pain through her hand, but the physical pain she felt was nothing compared to the terrible ache in her heart. It was as though she was suffering from the worst heart attack possible and no medicine or care in the world could treat it.

She slumped against the elevator wall and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. Her life was ruined, robbed of love and instead given betrayal and grief. She'd been a fool… an absolute fool to think that someone could love her unconditionally; _really _and _truly_ love her. Donny certainly didn't. After their breakup (on their wedding day), the only thing on Donny's mind had been getting revenge in the form of suing her for money she didn't have and couldn't possibly save up in her lifetime.

Perhaps he never really loved her at all. Not once had he begged her to come back to him, or let her know what he was really feeling inside. She'd have given anything to know the truth about how he felt, although deep down, she _did_ know.

And now she knew that feeling even deeper than before the feeling of being shattered and betrayed, used and unloved. And as the elevator doors finally opened on the nineteenth floor, she could hold in her pain and anguish no longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Frasier and Martin watched helplessly as Daphne rushed to pack her bags, sobbing as she did so.

"Daphne, are you sure about this?" Martin asked, laying a gentle hand on her trembling back.

"Yes." She replied curtly, throwing her clothes and toiletries into a large suitcase. "I've never been more sure of anything in me life. I'm leaving and that's final so please leave me alone!"

"But Daphne-."

She turned to the men, tears streaming down her cheeks and angrily wiped them away. "Look, I know you mean well and I don't want to leave, but I have to! You have to understand!"

Frasier sighed and took her hand. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't understand what happened to get you to this point but I understand your need to be with your family and I respect that. But don't you think that you should talk to Niles about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about! I know what I saw." Daphne said tersely. "He was kissing Mel and he told her that he loved her. I thought… I thought… he-he loved me!"

"This doesn't make any damn sense!" Martin said. "Niles hates Mel and I don't blame him! That woman is worse than Maris and I just can't see Niles telling her that he loves her! And the fact that this happened at his home, when he was supposed to be making Daphne dinner…"

"Dad this is not the time to jump to conclusions! Daphne, I still think you should talk to Niles and work through this!"

She glared at Frasier, the pain evident in her tear-filled eyes. "Why? He'll only deny it! I should have known this was too good to be true! I should have never gotten into that bloody RV and asked for a date! I should have just married Donny and gotten it over with and then none of this would have ever happened!"

"But you wouldn't be happy, Daphne. Your heart belongs to Niles." Frasier reasoned. But his comment made her even angrier.

"The hell with Niles!" She screamed, startling both men. "I despise him! I never want to see him or have anything to do with him ever again!" At the worried looks of

Frasier and Martin she reached for Frasier, touching his forearm. "I know he's your brother and he's your son, Martin but I can't be in the same city with him any longer! I just can't! I-I'm sorry…"

Martin was fuming. "Damn it Daphne, listen to me! Now you know that Frasier and I love you and we don't want you to leave, but this isn't like you, leaving like this, running away from your problems!"

"I'm not running away, Martin! I'm just…"

"Running away!" Martin finished. "I know you're hurt and angry and I don't blame you! I'm mad as hell at Niles right now for allowing this to happen… this… whatever it is… but I also know that Niles loves you and you love him! You can deny it all you want but the fact that you're so upset over this tells the truth! You have to talk to him and sort this out! Otherwise you'll be miserable!"

"I-I can't!" Daphne cried, the huge sobs racking her body. "I-I just want to leave and never come back!"

Without hesitation, Frasier took her into his arms allowing her to cry relentlessly onto his shoulder. "Just let it out, Daphne. Let it all out. All the pain and frustration and anger. I'm right here." But his soothing hand running up and down her back did nothing to soothe her…nothing at all.

Daphne shook her head forcefully pulling out of Frasier's arms. "No! It won't be all right, can't you see that? Not until I get as far away from him as possible!"

"But Daphne-."

"Please! I have to do this! And if you care about me at all… if you've ever cared about me at all you'll understand and let me go!"

"Of course we care about you, Daphne. We love you." Frasier said quietly. "And we understand. But where will you go?"  
She looked at the men and feigned a smile. "I'm going home…to Manchester."


	7. Chapter 7

_A few days later…._

Frasier walked into the living room, barely able to hold his eyes open, causing Martin to turn around and stare. "What's wrong with you, Fras? You look terrible!"

"I was up all night thinking about Niles and Daphne. This thing with Mel… it doesn't make sense!"

"I'm with you, but there's nothing we can do about it! Daphne's a grown woman and Niles is a grown man and we can't solve their problems for them. At least we managed to convince Daphne to postpone her trip for a few days."

"Exactly! A few_ days_, Dad! But she can't hide in Manchester forever!"

"We'll manage without her for a while just fine, Fras. This time apart will be good for her… for both of them!"

" I just hate that she's going alone! She's in no condition to be flying across the world!"

"You're talking about her as though she has some incurable disease, Frasier! But she's not dying… physically anyway! And whatever happened between her and Niles… it must hurt like hell."

"Damn it, I wish I knew what really happened." Frasier grumbled. "And I'd like to… give Niles a piece of my mind! Damn him! He's supposed to love her! He'd better have one hell of a reason-."

"Fras, will you listen to yourself? I'm telling you that it's none of our business and until one or both of them bring it up, it's not our place to put our noses into it! All we can do is let them know that we care about them!"

"But what about Daphne?"

"Don't worry about her, Frasier! She'll come home when she's ready but until then we shouldn't pressure her."  
Frasier looked at his father anxiously. "But what if she never comes back?"

Martin sighed. Neither one of them wanted to think about that possibility, Daphne leaving them forever. But it was a very real thought. One that he was sure pained Frasier's heart just as much as it pained his own. And Martin had never felt more helpless in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Later that afternoon)_

Martin folded the edge of his newspaper down, peering at his eldest son over the edge. "How's she doing, Fras?"

"As well as can be expected. She still won't eat anything."

Martin shook his head. "She damn well better! She can't get on a plane to England if she's sick as a dog. I know it's a long flight but airplane food just won't cut it for that length of time!"

"Yes, Dad I know that, but trust me it's all taken care of!"

Martin's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not what you think it means!" Frasier retorted.

"What do you think I think it means?"

"I think that you think that I-Oh for God's sake, never mind, Dad! The point is that I went into Daphne's bedroom earlier to try to talk to her and she was in hysterics!

So I took the liberty of giving her a sedative."

"Oh geez, Frasier!"

"Dad, believe me, it was completely against my ethics but at least she's sleeping now. "

"So now what?"

"Well, she's asleep, so at least she'll be well-rested for the flight tomorrow afternoon. Dear God I wish she had booked an earlier flight."

"Why?"

"Because, Dad, you of all people should know that there is a winter storm warning in effect for the entire Pacific Northwest starting at noon tomorrow! Accumulations of up to thirteen inches possible in the lower lying areas. The plane will never be able to take off in that and getting to the airport is going to be an absolute nightmare!"

Martin waved his hand dismissively. "Aw, you're crazy! Not a chance! Those weather guys are all hoaxes!"

"How can you say that, Dad? Meteorologists are _brilliant_! Those men and women go through years of schooling and-."

"Oh yeah, years of schooling to give phony forecasts that are always wrong? Like the big rainstorm we were supposed to get last summer, complete with thunder and lightning? Or the August 7th _record heat _ day with temperatures over a hundred? I was all prepared for it! Even went out and bought a pair of shorts and what good did it do? The day was a total bust with drizzly rain and clouds! Never did get above 70!"

"Dad, for God's sake! Just because they got the forecast wrong a few times doesn't mean that they're ignorant or -."

"Of course it does! I-."

The doorbell rang, bringing the two men to silence and Frasier glanced at the door. "Now who could that be at this hour?"

"There's only one way to find out, wise guy!" Martin snapped.

Annoyed, Frasier crossed the room and thrust the door open. "Niles! What are you doing-."  
For a moment he couldn't breathe, startled by the sight of his brother. And when he turned to his father, Martin's stunned expression mirrored his own.

Something was terribly wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Niles stood at his brother's doorstep, knowing all too well that he looked only slightly better than he felt… like death warmed over. But he feigned innocence. "Why are you both staring at me like that?"

"Niles, what happened to you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Niles lied, sniffling to avoid the impending nosebleed. But as he suspected, his brother and father were unfazed by the blatant untruth.

"You know damn well what Frasier's talking about!" Martin yelled. "Look at you! Your hair is a mess, you're thin as a rail… and that's saying a lot….what did happen to you?"

"And what's going on with you and Daphne?" Frasier interjected. " What's this about you kissing Mel? Damn it Niles, how could you?"

Niles swallowed hard. "I-I can explain."

"You'd better!" Frasier yelled. "Do you have any idea what this has done to Daphne? How upset she is?"

Martin shot his eldest son a warning glance. "Fras-. I thought we weren't going to get involved in their private lives!"

"Not going to-Dad, look at him! You said it yourself… he looks terrible! He looks like he's been run over by a truck! Niles Dear God!"

Niles lowered his gaze to the floor before returning his attention to his father and brother and suddenly felt very shy. "I-Is Daphne here?"

The question was barely a whisper but the disgruntled expression on his father's face told him that the question had been heard.

"Yeah, she's here." Martin grumbled. "But she doesn't want to see you at all, Niles, and frankly even if she did, I wouldn't want her to see you like this! Now I don't know exactly what went on between the two of you but from the way you look, it wasn't good at all! I've never seen you like this, Niles! What's gotten into you? This isn't like you at all!"

"I-I know, but Daphne and I…." he paused, closing his eyes as the memory of that horrible moment with Mel returned. His hand slid into his pocket, removing the small blue envelope. Inside were the words he'd wanted so much to say to her. And his heart ached thinking about it.

"Niles, Dad is right. I think you need to give Daphne some space… and yourself some space too. Maybe this trip to England will be good for both of you."

"But-."

"No, Niles, I'm not going to have you upsetting her anymore!" Frasier yelled. "She's leaving tomorrow and I'm not going to let you stop her!"

The words crushed him, although his brother's statement was valid. For that was exactly why he had come. But deep down he knew it was a hopeless case, hence the words he'd so lovingly poured on paper… words that came from the deepest depths of his heart.

"That's not why I came." Niles said firmly. His hand trembled as he handed Frasier the letter. "Would you see that she gets that before she leaves? Please?"

Frasier sighed deeply. "Niles, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Fras-."

Frasier gasped in surprise when Martin snatched the envelope from his hand. "Sure Niles. "I'll see that she gets it. But you have to do something for me! It's not going to do either of you any good neglecting your health! Now I don't have a fancy degree like you, but it doesn't' take a genius to figure out that you've been neglecting yourself. How long has it been since you've eaten? Hours? Days?"

"Dad-."

"It's a legitimate question, Frasier, look at him! He's a mess! Niles, answer me!"

Once again Niles lowered his head, feeling the wrath of his father. "I-I don't remember…"

"That's what I thought! Now I'll give this letter to Daphne but here's what you're going to do for me! You're going to go home and get cleaned up. You're going to shower and shave and make a big meal for yourself and you're going to eat every bit of it. Then you're going to call work and tell them that you aren't coming in for a few days-."

"W-well, actually it's been several days since…"

"All right fine, but you should call Mrs. Woodson and explain. You don't have to tell her the details but she deserves to know why you haven't been at work. And after you do that you're going to climb into bed and get some sleep!"

"Dad, dear God, he's not a child!" Frasier yelled.

"He's _my_ child and I'm doing this for his own good! Now Niles, you'd better do as I ask, or I'm coming over to do it for you! Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes _what?_"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good!" Martin tentatively moved closer and embraced Niles, surprising him with the gesture. "Now get out of here."

Niles smiled sadly and nodded. "Thanks Dad. Frasier. I'll see you later. I'm… Going home now. But will you…. Will you please tell Daphne-."

"Go home, Niles." Frasier said.

Niles reached for the door but stopped short of the hallway when he heard his father's voice. "Daphne's flight leaves tomorrow at 1. Flight 682, American Airlines…. For what it's worth!"

And finally he smiled… a real smile.


End file.
